Alice Human Sacrafice
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Since I suck misrably at summaries, the title should tell you everything. Just read the author's notes at the bottom! Based somewhat off the song, 'Alice Human Sacrafice!
1. Alice of Red Spade

**OMG a vocaloid story! Yay! Please read note on the bottom, it's important.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor will I ever.**

_**~Alice of Human Sacrafice~**_

_**There was once a little dream.**_

_No one knows who had dreamt it; it was really such a small dream._

_This made the little dream think… 'I don't want to disappear, how can I make people dream me?"_

_The little dream thought, and at last, had an idea._

"_I will make people come to me, and they will make my world."_

**{Alice of Red Spade}**

There was once a little girl who lived by a forest. Everyday she played in that forest. She was well known with everyone, and everyone could regognize her.

She had beautiful brown eyes, and short red hair. Her lips were a cherry red, and they were the same hue as her nails. She loved the color red, all her clothes were red, and that was how everyone knew her.

She was born in a small cottage outside of a small town. She was raised to be a harmless young lady, and that was what she was. She never harmed anyone or anything, not even a fly.

It was quite a while before she had taken a stroll in the woods for the first time, and she loved it. All the animals quickly became used to her presence. She would tell her family about the adventures her and her animal friends would make. Her paernts soon forbid her from going to the forested area.

So for years the girl sat by her window staring at the trees. Of all those trees she had climbed almost all of them. "Maybe," she said, sighing and placing her elbows on the windowsill. "I should visit, for old time's sake of course."

That night, while her parents were asleep, she put on her best red dress and put a white apron over it. Slipping on her shoes, she quietly opened the door and exited the house, running to the wood.

Placing a hand on the first tree, she manuvered her way past fallen trunks and leaves. Some animals had already started following her, including a white rabbit. She kept walking; feeling memories of the past fill her head.

Oblivious to her surrounding, she fell into a hole and ended up somewhere. She looked around and saw the animals had not followed. All but one stayed. The white rabbit had followed. The red girl smiled. "You must be a brave rabbit, following me here. You must go back," she said, but instead the animal hopped foreward, almost leading her to another area of the unknown woods.

She followed, her red shoes getting dirtier by the dirt. She saw the rabbit stop for a moment or two, beckoning for her to follow. "I wonder where that rabbit is taking me…I must get home before morning."

She walked a little longer, before noticing a lone sword lying on the ground. She walked causiously to it, but didn't pick the weapon up. The white animal who had lead her here, was nowhere to be found. "I wonder," she whispered to herself as she picked up the sword. Looking it over, she walked to a patch of flowers and swung.

Not a single flower missed, the girl smiled proudly, but then gasped slightly. "If I am seen with a sword here, I might get in trouble. I…I should find out where it belongs."

Walking further down the path with that sword, she stumbled across a young man, possibly the same age as her. "Hey, little lady, what are you doing in a dark place like this?" he asked.

"Please let me pass," she replied.

"Oh, what a pretty sword, what are you going to do with it?"

"I will return it to whoever lost it. I found it earlier now let me pass."

"No," the man said stubbornly.

Not feeling any type of rage, she lifted her right hand and swung the blade through the man's neck, severing his head. Blood flew, and the girl stood shocked. She didn't feel any type pf guilt or pity, instead she felt…happy. Her opened mouth turned into a sickening smile, and a red spade slowly drew on the hand with the sword.

Returning to the surface world of which she had come, her dress had become wiped clean, and she noticed that not a single minute had passed since her fall. Smiling slyly, she jumped back down, feeling the blood appear on her apron and face, and the red mark of an _Alice _appear on her right hand.

Picking up the sword that she had purposly dropped, she began walking through the woods, and everything was quiet, nothing was stirring. She came across a small village, and within a single night, she had blood all over her apron, hands, and sword and the screams from her now dead victims were still vibrating in her head.

She felt alive and full. Everything was turning out better than she had ever respected, and this _Alice _had remembered that she was not to hurt anyone or anything. "Must be in my head," she thought outloud. "I have already killed so many innocient people tonight. Perhaps tomorrow night I shall visit another village in this world, and make it smeared with blood."

In fact, she couldn't contain herself and she had killed the entire population of another village the same night. She felt like she was doing everything as if she knew it would happen. She had even found a woman walking alone in her now proclaimed territory, so the red woman severed her head the same way she severed the first.

Grabbing that woman's head by the hair, she began walking the path of the forest searching for her next victim. The white rabbit followed her, or rather, followed the bloody red path the head of the victim was leaving.

Twirling the sword in her hand, the _Alice _didn't notice the animal following, only she walked foreward. Reaching the next village she dropped the head an entered the small town, and almost instantly, she had already killed one. People cowered in fear and one woman dared to ask, "W-who are you?"

The mass murderer only smiled evily and pointed the tip of her sword at the woman's chest. Grabbing the handle of the sword with her left hand, she showed her right hand with the mark to all who could see. "I'm only a little girl in red passing," she began with a sweet voice. "But, you all may call me _Alice._"

Thrusting the sword into the woman's chest, blood quickly spilled, and she dragged the woman to the path. She turned to the villagers. "You are all lucky I spared you," she said, her voice echoing. "But, tell anyone and, you will never see the light of day ever again." Smiling, she walked off, dragging the dead corpse behind her, leaving another trail of blood.

She walked into another unknown area of the forest, and looked around. Dropping the dead woman, she walked foreward, digging her sword into the ground. She made a sharp turn when she heard bars smash into the ground. She was trapped, for good. Her sword stood up straight and behind itthe _Alice _saw a red path. She crackled maniacly and screamed, "Ha! You finally caught me! But can this really repremand for all the deaths that I have caused?" her voice settled on a low octave. "Heh, I guess this _Alice _is caught. I should just die and be forgotten."

And so she was, but before she died, she witnessed a lone girl picking up the sword and running further into the forest, her laughter hitting the trees. The _Alice of Red Spade _was forever forgotten in _Wonderland_.

**{Alice of Red Spade}**

**I think this came out good. This is going to be a story of how the Alice's became Alice's and how the die in the end.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE (PLEASE READ):**

**I would like to see how many people would enjoy being in my story. I am deciding to allow some (erm, a lot) of people to become their very own Alice. If you would like, leave a review or pm me, (I would really perfer the pm) and tell me about the appearance, and what kind of bad thing does your Alice do. I can Only do ONE ALICE AT A TIME!**

**But, anyway, enough of my ranting.**

**R&R**


	2. Alice of Blue Diamond

**Hi, new chapter.**

**Just so you know, underlined means crossed out. It's like someone is keeping track.**

**Disclaimer: Uh, no.**

_**~Alice of Human Sacrafice~**_

_**There was once a little dream.**_

_**No one knows who had dreamt it; it was really such a small dream.**_

_This made the little dream think… 'I don't want to disappear, how can I make people dream me?"_

_The little dream thought, and at last, had an idea._

"_I will make people come to me, and they will make my world."_

**{Alice of Blue Diamond}**

There was once a boy who loved to sing. His voice was amazing, and everyone would just love to hear the lyrics of all his songs.

This boy was a boy who loved blue. His hair was a strange hue of blue, and his eyes matched. His nails were painted blue. He wore a white coat with some blue sleeves and some brown pants.

He was born in a small village from a regular family, and began singing at the young age of four. He first sang for a small meeting at his school. Everyone in the town had loved his voice; it was so mellow and beautiful.

The boy had always performed in front of a large crowd in the middle of the square. He would always have a stack of papers with him so that he could sing the correct lyrics. He needed no sort of music to accompany him, his voice was just enough.

It was one day when he was walking through the town; he saw a strange white rabbit. Its ears twitched, and it began to hop away, but it turned around every few seconds, waiting.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Does it want me to follow?" he looked around. "I guess there's no harm to it."

He started walking after it, and the rabbit hopped through the town before reaching a small ally. It stopped in front of a pile of papers, and the boy picked them up. "Song lyrics!" he exclaimed, and looked down, but saw the rabbit was nowhere to be seen.

He walked out the ally, and looked at the paper. He began to experiment with the words; matching them to fir a certain melody until he had it. A blue Diamond had appeared on his right hand.

He began to sing louder, and everyone crowded around him. They began to change, their eyes turned blank, and they began to cheer. A wicked smile slowly made its way on the new _Alice's _face, as he continued to sing.

The song soon came to an end though, but everyone did not change back. They groaned, and when the man walked ahead, the crowd made an opening to let him through. He was a little surprised, but he was even more surprised when the people started to follow him.

"I have made a blue army," the _Alice _said to himself.

For the next few weeks, the man sang for the crowd and everyday it got bigger. One day, he obtained a red rose, of which he stuck in his breast pocket of his white coat. He kept singing no matter the weather, and he never noticed the white rabbit sitting behind him one of the meetings.

The _Alice _closed his eyes, and a gun shot was heard. The man's eyes widened as blood spilled from his head as he fell. The rose fell from his pocket and landed on the hard ground, and drops of blood landed on it, tainting the flower.

People came and held him gently as he died.

Before his death, he saw two girls. One with a silver pistol and one with the papers that he had been singing from in her hand.

His eyes closed, and he managed to croak out the last line of the song.

"_He was forever forgotten as an _Alice _of Wonderland…"_

**{Alice of Blue Diamond}**

**I think this came out good. This is going to be a story of how the Alice's became Alice's and how the die in the end.**

**Kaito's gone, Meiko's gone!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE (PLEASE READ):**

**I would like to see how many people would enjoy being in my story. I am deciding to allow some (erm, a lot) of people to become their very own Alice. If you would like, leave a review or pm me, (I would really perfer the pm) and tell me about the appearance, and what kind of bad thing does your Alice will do. **

**I can only do ONE ALICE AT A TIME!**

**And: if you would like to recommend another Vocaloid for an Alice, just tell me who!**

**But, anyway, enough of my ranting.**

**R&R**

**COMING UP NEXT: MIKU-CHAN!**


	3. Wow, authors note on a interactive story

**Oh. My. Fucking. God.**

**PRESENTING::**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Uh...hi? -clears throat- My updates as you can see are very, very, VERY, _VERY _slow. Uh, I was planning on updating a few stories during spring break but uh, I kinda wanna do something first.

My writing _needs _to improve. It really does. Other than the fact that I use the wrong words at the wrong time, I had to memorize the dictionary a few months back, and I have so many small and short chapters that it's actually laughable. Not to mention the fact that my group has to perform at least twenty songs in one week. Yeah, you heard me, _twenty._

On my profile you can see a website that I had made for my ongoing series that is called '_The Five Guardians_'. It's to actually see how well my writing has been going. If I can finish the first chapter by Thursday of this week (April twenty first) than I just _might _upload a new chapter for these stories.

My friend Lily is going to hate me because I actually did promise to update my Alice Human Sacrifice story during this week but I sadly won't get the time to! I'm so sorry!

_In fucking addition to all this:_

My language arts teacher found out about my fan fiction writing and wants me to write something for him. So guess what I'm doing when I'm not performing or improving my writing skill. Thanks Mr. M! -mumbles something along the lines of 'mother fucking son of a bitch'-

My french is amazing today!

This authors note is as long as hell and it's still not done!

**Secrets That Are to be Kept** people: (since I am posting the same note on all my continuing stories) I _do _have half the chapter done. But guess what? It's so damn long it's going to take me another month to finish it!

**Keep it Hidden people**: I still have the old file saved on my documents! So no, I didn't start the new chapter!

**Alice Human Sacrifice **people: Look, I understand that you guys don't even read this. But it's interactive. You get to make up your own character that goes in the story and kills people. But why didn't I make the new chapter?

ITS ALL FUCKING MIKU'S FAULT!

**EdWin: 100 Themes, 100 Moments **people: Uh, I might actually update this one because I'm like, on the fiftieth one-shot on the document I'm writing it on on MW. But don't count on it.

**I'm Different **people: Simple. Wait until summer. I can't find any good ideas for that story anymore.

**So Much in Common **people: Read this story, please! Tell your friends that I am not going to update this one until summer!

**A Crazy and Lovable Family **people: I still have this story...? I forgot...

**Amuto One-shots **people: I forgot about this one too...

Thats it for now. I'll tell you guys if anything else gets in the way of my updation.

Signing off,

Mrs Koneko Elric.

_Tsuku Koneko_


End file.
